


Save Her

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: The reader faces her nightmares at the hands of the British Men of Letters. With the clock quickly running out will the Winchesters find her in time?





	Save Her

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: @just-another-winchester 200 Follower Challenge // SPN Angst Bingo @spnangstbingo   
> Prompt: (For the follower challenge) You’re in danger  
> Square Filled: Angst Bingo – Water  
> A/N: I got this idea from watching the movie The Cell. It really did bother me for the longest time and I thought yeah let’s torture someone. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

##  **Two Weeks Ago**

   “I kid you not I watched that movie and had nightmares for a week,” you told your boyfriend before taking your turn at the pool table.

   “Seriously? The movie with J. Lo and that guy from Daredevil it gave you nightmares?” Dean chuckled watching you take your turn.

   “Dee it’s not funny. When he kidnapped that girl and left her in that tank I nearly had a panic attack and couldn’t go swimming for almost a year. Hell I could barely take a shower,” Dean only laughed at you as he took his turn successfully winning as the black ball fell into the corner pocket.

    He hung his cue stick taking yours before pulling you to his chest, “I’m sorry. I’m just thinking about the same woman I’ve seen take down vampires, werewolves, and demons being scared to take a shower.”

   You playfully slapped your boyfriend’s chest before allowing him to lead you out of the bar. Neither of you paid attention to the man in the suit at the bar. He pulled out his phone dialing it with a smirk, “Mr. Ketch. Yes, I think I have something you can use against Dean Winchester’s little tart. Something I think you’ll rather enjoy.”

##  **Present**

   You blinked your eyes against the harsh fluorescent lights that only added to the pounding in your head, “Dean, baby, please cut off the lights.” You reached for Dean but your hand only collided with a cement wall. You turned panicking at the drab grayness staring back at you when you stood quickly. It was your first mistake as you fell back to your knees on the cold floor woozy from your quick movement. The floor was cement as well and you looked up at the cot you had woke up on and over to the silver toilet and sink in the corner. All of this looked oddly familiar when someone knocked on the glass that surrounded the cell. Pushing yourself to your feet your eyes widened as you stared at Arthur Ketch and two other men in suits.

   “Ketch?” you spoke stepping closer to the glass. “What is this?”

   “Good morning Miss Y/L/N I trust you slept well?”

   “What is this?” you growled once more as you clutched your fist at your sides.

   “I’m surprised you don’t recognize this little setup. All of this was specifically created just for you Miss Y/L/N,” he smiles cruelly before waving at one of the men next to him. The man steps forward setting up a camera pressing the record button as the light comes on at the top.

    “Ketch?” you breath looking around for a moment before meeting his gaze. He holds up a remote, “Oh my god.” Ketch hits the button and above you, five different sprinklers come to life soaking through your clothes in minutes. You rush to the glass pounding on it thankful the water doesn’t allow him to see what are actually tears.

    The water cuts off and you collapse to the ground resting your head on the glass. Already there is nearly a half of inch of water now covering the floor.  The images from the movie running through your head as you take in several breaths. Arthur kneels on his side still smiling at you like this is nothing, “I do hope the Winchesters can find you before five o’clock darling. I’m told drowning is a very unpleasant way to go.”

    “Go to hell!” you scream. He hits the button once more as the sprinklers burst to life for the same amount of time before stopping now leaving an inch of water.

    “Smile for the camera Y/N. Let’s give your boyfriend a show,” Arthur disappears with one of the men while the other goes over to the computer you see and works before following after them leaving you alone.

     You push to your feet and immediately begin checking every corner of the cell for any kind of weakness. The images from the movie flashing through your head as you check even the seams of the glass. Nothing is out of place. The British didn’t mess around when it came to constructing torture chambers it seemed. You turn your attention to the sink and the toilet hoping that something would be loose. As you’re checking them over the sprinklers come back to life giving you another shower of cold water before cutting off once more. At this rate one thing is for certain you are living on borrowed time.

##  **At the Bunker**

   “Where is she?” Dean growls looking over Sammy’s shoulder as he tries desperately to track Y/N’s phone to no avail.

    Dean’s nervous as hell. Y/N had gone out on a supply run yesterday and hadn’t returned. When he went to town looking for her all he found was her car locked in the supermarket parking lot. There was no sign of her purse or her cellphone and the cashier hadn’t seen her actually come into the store that day. It’s like she’d disappeared in the wind and they have no direction as to which way she had gone.

    “I’ve got nothing Dean. The last ping from her phone was near the store downtown. It’s like she vanished. It doesn’t make sense.”

    “Do you think Crowley would help?”

    “I doubt it. What about Cas?”

    “He’s in the wind himself chasing Kelly. I’m scared Sam.”

    “Dean,” Sam begins to offer comforting words when an email pops up. Sam’s eyes widen as he clicks on the link, “Dean, you need to see this.”

     Dean looks down at the screen a security video feed is up covering a room wrapped in glass.[ A woman in jeans and a tank top is moving around the room running her hands along the edges of the glassed-in area](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fcaptured%2Fset%3Fid%3D234756527&t=OWU4ZDkxMjZiNzNiZGUzYmRjMDc4YThlMjI0NzM3ZWIxMmRlMzIyMyxkaDFDelQ0Ng%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170565842674%2Fsave-her&m=1). Dean can’t be sure it’s her until a sound and the room is suddenly being sprayed with water. The girl turns to the camera as she rushes to the cot in the small room. Dean’s heart almost stops as he sees that it is, in fact, Y/N.

     “What the hell Dean?” Sam tries to hack into the signal to trace it to no avail. “Dean the video is buried under layers of code that will take days to get through. I can’t hack this.”

     Dean can’t take his eyes off the screen panic seizing him as he realizes what he’s seeing. Someone has put Y/N in her nightmare and she’s in danger. Dean’s phone ringing makes the brothers jump before sharing a look. Dean pulls out his phone and the caller ID shows your name making his blood boil as he answers, “Where the hell is she?”

    “Dean, I take it your brother received my email?” Ketch’s amusement filled voice questioned across the telephone.

    “Ketch? Why did you take her? Where is she?”

    “I took her because you and your brother have been a thorn in my side ever since we attempted our brief team up. You American hunters are uncontrollable at best and I needed to show you that no matter what I am in charge.”

    “Fine, you’re in charge now where is she?”

    “I’m afraid Y/N has been chosen to pay the price for your insolence.”

    Dean freezes, “No she doesn’t. She agreed to work with you pasty douche bags even after you tortured her and my brother. She doesn’t pay for shit. Tell me where she is.”

    “I’m sorry Dean but the only thing you will get is the chance to watch her slowly lose hope as the water rises. You know she should be more careful talking about her fears in public. We’ll be in touch Dean.”

    “Ketch, no! Don’t you hurt her!” Dean’s warning falls on deaf ears as the line is dead. Sam shakes his head to show he hasn’t made any progress.

    Dean picks up his phone dialing the number hating that it’s come to this, “King of Hell. What can I do for you Squirrel?” Sam looks at his brother unbelieving he actually called Crowley. Then again this is Y/N and the normal rules don’t apply.

     “I need your help Crowley,” Dean sounds defeated and makes no bones to hide it to Crowley. “They took her and I got no one else to turn to.”

     “I’m assuming you mean Kitten,” Crowley no longer sounds bored. “What happened?”

     “The Brits took her and they got her in this room that’s filling up with water. I don’t know how much time she has but I need to save her. Crowley? Crowley? Fucking douche bag,” Dean growls hanging up the phone as something pounds on the bunker’s doors. He races to the door opening to find Crowley shutting his phone.

     “Well, let’s save your kitten,” Crowley gestures for them to follow. “How long has she been gone?”

     “They took her yesterday late afternoon. They sent the link to a camera that’s on her but Sam says the coding is so advanced he won’t be able to hack through in time.”

     “We’ll find her Squirrel. Come along grab Moose. I think I have an idea of where they could’ve taken her.”

##  **Going Under**

     The water was at your waist now as the sprinklers kicked off. They seemed to be coming faster now than they had been. You were at a loss as of what you could do. You’d prayed to Cas and Chuck to no avail and no one else had appeared. Pushing through the water you manage to climb onto the sink. During your first inspection of the chamber, you hadn’t checked the sprinklers. The closest one doesn’t seem to have any switches hidden above it like you stupidly hoped.

     The sprinkler suddenly comes to life, early again, startling you as you slip off the sink landing on your wrist on the top of the metal toilet. The snap from your wrist makes you cringe as you cry out. You sink into the water cradling your wrist to your chest as you push up. It takes a minute when you realize the sprinklers aren’t cutting off. You rush to the glass pounding with your unhurt hand.

    “Stop it! Please fucking stop!” you scream. “Ketch, please!” Nothing happened but the water continued. In frustration, you struck the glass with both hands crying out as your clearly broken wrist throbbed, “Please I don’t want to die.”

##  **Times Running Out**

     “You gave them land?” Dean snarls at Crowley as they stand off an old road at the entrance of an abandoned factory.

     “It was a fair deal to keep them off my back while they attempt to play nice. Now can we focus on Kitten now?”

     “How do you know this is the place?” Sam interrupted trying to get Dean to focus. It seemed to work as Dean exhaled checking the weapons from the trunk of the Impala.

     “This place has never been warded against me before. It is now as well as warded against angels. I have no doubt you’ll encounter others along the way but if they put her anywhere it’d be here. I suggest you move quickly,” Crowley held up the phone where Sam had sent the video signal. Y/N was sobbing holding one hand to her chest as the water rises. If she hadn’t been standing on the cot she would already be underwater.

    “Come on Sam,” Dean took off towards the building guns raised ready to save her. Crowley kept his eyes fixated on the video as he leaned back against the Impala.

    “Hold on Kitten. Just hold on,” the King of Hell spoke his voice oddly sympathetic given the relationship between himself and the hunters.

     Dean and Sam managed to find an entrance and split up trying to find any room that may hold the tank where Y/N was being held. So far they had no luck and nearly twenty minutes had passed before Sam heard the signs of running water. It was the first he had heard of any kind of noise since they entered the building. Sam yelled for Dean as he felt along the wall but found no door or entrance. Dean was suddenly at his brother’s side and they quickly scanned the wall still finding no entrance when the water noise stopped altogether. Dean froze while Sam pulled out his phone desperately trying to find a blueprint or anything that would help them locate her.

     “Wait, is there a basement?” Dean questioned scanning the hallway.

     “That would make sense since the water was coming from above. Let’s go,” Sam led the way knowing exactly where the stairwell was that he came out. At the bottom of the stairway had been a door marked basement. Dean practically leaped over the railing at the door but found it was shut tight. He tried picking the lock as Sam finally came up behind.

     “Dean, they welded it shut,” Sam gulped seeing the signs of scorch marks that had to have come from a blow torch.

     “Son of a bitch,” Dean growls throwing his bag down. He searches through it finding a small clay brick, “Good thing I came prepared for those assholes.” Sam helps Dean set the charge before stepping back enough where they could avoid blowback.

     Dean hits the button and the explosion shakes the building with a groan. The door has blown off the hinges and Dean wastes no time practically flying down the steps. He stops his eyes wide in fear. You are floating suspended in the water your eyes closed and one wrist twisted at an odd angle. Dean immediately pulls his gun up firing shots into the glass that only bounce off.

     “Sam! It’s bulletproof glass!” Dean panics rushing to the computer trying to see if there is a water release valve.

     Sam quickly pushes Dean out of the way at the computer. The Brits hadn’t completely secured this system probably thinking the Winchesters would never find it. Dean’s eyes returned to your form as the water level slowly begins going down. Sam keeps working to find a way inside when Crowley was suddenly beside Sam looking forlorn.

     “How did you get in here?” Sam demanded.

     “The warding suddenly vanished and I think I know why,” Crowley waved his hand and the glass on the side burst outward. Dean was quickly climbing through grabbing your body. Sam rushed over helping him get you out and resting you on the floor. Sam didn’t comment on the coolness of your touch or the blue of your lips knowing exactly what it meant.

     “Come on Princess,” Dean started chest compressions. But Sam stepped back sharing a look with Crowley knowing the effort was futile. Sam went back to the computers checking everything as his brother continued trying to bring you back.

     “Dean,” Crowley speaks softly. “Dean, it’s over. She’s gone, mate.”

     “No,” Dean screams picking up your limp body holding it close to his chest. “No, you can’t leave me, Princess.” Crowley stepped back as tears streamed down Dean’s face his hand pushing the wet hair out of your face allowing his thumb to softly swipe your cheek.

    “Dean, we never would have found her in time,” Sam stood up moving to his brother kneeling taking one of your cold hands into his holding back his own tears. “The video was set on a fifteen-minute delay. They wanted to give us false hope.”

    “I’m going to kill them, Sam.”

    “We need to get out of here. They know we’re here and you’ll be like sitting ducks if you don’t move boys,” Crowley reminds them.

    “Let ‘em come,” Dean responds his voice rough with pain.

    “Now Dean, don’t be so pessimistic,” Ketch’s voice echoed in the chamber. Dean growls lowering you gently to the ground careful of your body.

    “You come out here, you fucking coward! She didn’t deserve this!”

    “I know she didn’t Dean. Y/N was more approachable than most of you American hunters and could’ve been trained. Her fate can only be blamed on you and your brother,” Ketch’s smug voice filled the room before it sounded like he took a deep breath. “However, I think I’ve made my point. I know Crowley is there with you. Clever King discovering the wards were tied to her life.  Dean and Sam, I’ll be in touch and I’ll expect a little gratitude the next time. Ta ta!”

    “What is he talking about Crowley?” Dean growled heading towards the demon. “Did you help him do this?”

    “How dare you! I wouldn’t put her in harm’s way over you two flannel nightmares!” Dean and Crowley begin arguing as Sam’s attention is turned from them to your chest where a purple glow in your chest brightens before it running throughout your body. A small snap at your wrist before your eyes shot open and you roll over coughing out a mouthful of water.

   Dean immediately was out your side rubbing your back, “Hey, you’re okay. You’re okay sweetheart.”

   “Dean,” you sobbed throwing your arms around his shoulders. “Dean it was awful. I couldn’t save myself. I died. I died.”

   Dean closed his eyes pulling you onto his lap as he tried to soothe you, “I know but you’re okay. I won’t let them near you ever again. It’s going to be okay.”

    Dean looked up at Crowley and his brother and mouthed thank you as he held you against him. Crowley nodded disappearing into the air. He had his own chat to be had with the Men of Letters. Sam helped Dean carry you up and out of the building to the Impala. You refused to be away from Dean so he climbed in the back holding you tightly. Sam pulled out heading back to the bunker while Dean continued to care for you whispering affections and encouragements into your ear. Anything that he had ever held back spilled out because he wasn’t going to risk never letting you know.  

    An hour away from the bunker you had finally succumbed to sleep as Dean meets Sam’s eyes in the rearview mirror. Over the years and through many hunts the brothers had perfected silent conversation. Even saying that if anyone else was witness to it the message was clear in their eyes. You don’t mess with the Winchester’s or their family. The British Men of Letters had to go.


End file.
